A cross-reference of related applications are provided at the end of the Detailed Description of Preferred Embodiments section of the present application.
The present invention relates to methods for routing Internet broadband communications between or among users no matter where the called party may be, and more particularly, to providing multi-network access and routing among a broadband Internet Protocol Telephony Network (IPTN) and a public switched telephone network to chase called parties even when the called party may be traveling via airplane.
Present day telephony voice networks have a network built around circuit switches, end offices, a toll network, tandem switches, and the twisted pair wire which couples the end offices and the subscribers. These voice networks are referred to as a public switched telephone network (PSTN) and their services referred to as plain old telephone service (POTS). Due to bandwidth limitations of plain old telephone service (POTS), there is an inherent inability to efficiently integrate multiple types of media such as telephony, data communication for personal computers (PC), and television (TV) broadcasts. Accordingly, a new broadband architecture is required. This new architecture gives rise to a new array of user services.
Presently, routing may be provided for POTS services by locating a forwarding telephone number for a given circuit switched call between a caller and a called party, especially in a business context. For example, private branch exchange systems permit a user to select a station other than their own for routing a call, for example, to a conference room where they are going to be. On the other hand, the Internet and other packet-based networks promise multimedia communication opportunities including but not limited to video teleconferencing, high resolution imagery transmission and high fidelity digital sound. Consequently, there is needed in the art an opportunity to provide call forwarding services in the event of multimedia calls.
For example, a multimedia call may be converted to voice and delivered to a telephone terminal or a text e-mail may be converted to voice and likewise delivered while a multimedia call may be received with full capabilities at a vision phone or a personal computer. Moreover, a voice call should be capable of delivery to a subscriber traveling on a plane via paging services by voice-to-text conversion.
Consequently, there exists a great opportunity to provide new methods and procedures for chasing IP broadband subscribers for such multi-media communications and to further provide routing options and updating of call forwarding options remotely via the Internet or telecommunications network.
Aspects of the invention include providing broadband access capabilities or enhanced services for use in conjunction with a packetized network such as an Internet Protocol (IP) based system infrastructure.
Other aspects of the invention include providing one or more of the following either individually, or in any combination or subcombination:
a new broadband architecture;
broadband network capabilities, including local access;
enhanced multi-media services for use in conjunction with a packetized network such as an Internet Protocol (IP) based system infrastructure;
utilizing a SIM card to validate a user associated with a subscriber or off-premises location;
providing users with choices of networks including the PSTN, an IPTN, a wireless or other available networks, routing a call to a called party via any alternative network possible and in accordance with any such routing choices input by a user; and
providing real-time selection choices to the subscriber for personal calendar reminder services no matter where the subscriber may be.
According to the present invention, a method of providing alternate routing for a variable bit rate communication between a first terminal and a distant terminal to a broadband subscriber at the first terminal, the variable bit rate communication being a multimedia communication requiring an audio speaker and a video display and related to the degree of utilization of a plurality of different networks, the different networks comprising at least a packet switched network and a circuit-switched network, comprises the steps of: i.) receiving a multimedia communication at a first terminal and ii) if the called party is not at a premises where the first terminal is located and the called party has authorized chasing service, setting a data chasing bit representing that the called party was not at a primary location and iii) alerting the calling party that the called party is not at the primary location and offering one of messaging service or chasing service to the calling party for the multimedia communication. Dependent features include alerting the called party that the call is a chasing call, comparing a terminal configuration for the called party with multimedia communication delivery requirements and converting the multimedia communication from one media to another if required.
In a further embodiment of the chase me system of the invention, a method of routing a calendar message, predetermined by the user for delivery at a prescribed date and time, comprises the steps of receiving calendar input information regarding an event and a reminder schedule, composing a reminder message and chasing the user according to the reminder schedule and according to a predetermined priority of alternative network locations and terminal configurations, and chasing the user to deliver the calendar message, wherein the alternative networks comprise a circuit-switched network and a packet based network. Dependent features include alerting the called party user that the call is a chasing call, comparing a terminal configuration for the called party with calendar communication delivery requirements and converting the calendar communication from one media to another if required.
Although the invention has been defined using the appended claims, these claims are exemplary and limiting to the extent that the invention is meant to include one or more elements from the apparatus and methods described herein and in the applications incorporated by reference in any combination or subcombination. Accordingly, there is any number of alternative combinations for defining the invention, which incorporate one or more elements from the specification (including the drawings, claims, and applications incorporated by reference) in any combinations or subcombinations.